


Reach for my Hand, 'Cause it's Held Out for You

by saaya262



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I hope to figure out tagging one day, i guess, until then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaya262/pseuds/saaya262
Summary: Luke's first Christmas with Julie, the last Christmas he remembers is when he ran away from home on Christmas Eve.Alex and Reggie have their own plans for the day, Luke is left alone to deal with the Ghost of Christmas Past, but he isn't really alone, Julie's got him.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Reach for my Hand, 'Cause it's Held Out for You

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a thought and I watched the Unsaid Emily video again, and then I had more thoughts. Then after a lot of procrastination and a lot of help by [terramous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/pseuds/terramous), I wrote this fic. Some Christmas juke content...

Julie skipped into the studio wearing an oversized Christmas sweater, excited to spend Christmas Eve with the phantoms.

  
Luke was sitting with his legs stretched across the couch, hugging his bag like a pillow. He straightened up and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Julie coming towards him.

  
“Where are Alex and Reggie?” Julie asked looking around as she sat down beside Luke.

  
“Alex is out with Willie, they’ll be back in time for our party in the evening. Reggie is spending his day hanging out with your dad.”

  
Julie giggled with a sparkle in her eyes, “Well, Flynn will be over for the party, until then it’s just us. Would you like to bake with me?”

  
“Sounds like a plan. See you in the kitchen.” Luke said with a smile as Julie got up and headed to the kitchen.

  
The smile on Luke’s face disappeared as Julie disappeared from his sight.

  
Luke thought about dropping in at home to see how his parents were, but he couldn’t get himself to find out he ruined Christmas for them.

  
Luke wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks recalling his last Christmas and poofed into the kitchen.

  
❤️

  
“Luke!” Julie exclaimed as he suddenly poofed right in front of her, almost bumping into him. They giggled and turned to face the kitchen platform.

“What are we making?”

“Nothing much, just a simple chocolate cake,” Julie said playfully, handing him two identical cake tins as she moved in the opposite direction to get a large mixing bowl.

Luke prepared the tins with butter and flour, set them aside then walked towards Julie and climbed on to the counter, sitting down right next to where Julie was mixing the wet ingredients.

“Can you pass me the flour?” Julie asked, turning to Luke.

He carefully passed the bag of flour to Julie. With enough practice, it now took the boys less energy to focus on picking something up.

He got some flour on his hands and a smile spread across his face. He touched Julie’s nose, leaving flour on the tip of her nose and chortled at the adorable sight. Julie tried to make an angry face but her smile betrayed her as she blew some flour at Luke’s face.

After chasing each other around the kitchen with flour sprinkled all over the platform, with none in the batter, Julie and Luke both returned to their places as Julie resumed sifting dry ingredients into the bowl.

Luke looked at Julie with wonder in his eyes and wiped whatever flour he could off her cheek. Julie turned towards him and crinkled her nose at him, which always made his heart melt.

❤️

Julie and Luke got done cleaning up just in time for the timer to go off. Luke raced Julie to the oven and grabbed the mitts. He carefully opened the oven, gently took out the first cake tin and set it down to cool. He took out the second tin but before it reached the counter, the delicious smell of the chocolate cake took him back to the cake he saw his parents cut on his birthday. Before he knew it, the cake passed through his hands and landed on the floor.

Julie rushed to Luke but he poofed away before she could say anything. Julie picked up the cake tin with a mitt and examined it briefly before leaving it to cool. Nothing fell out of the tin, but the cake was cracked.

She stepped outside to look for Luke and crossed Reggie on the way.

“Hey! How’s your day been?” Reggie asked gleefully.

“It was going well, but Luke seems to be a bit sad today.” Julie’s face drooped. “He didn’t look very cheerful this morning, but he seemed fine about a minute ago.”

Reggie led Julie to the living room and they sat down as she explained what happened in the kitchen with concern in her voice.

“It’s not your fault, Julie. Luke, he ran away from home on Christmas Eve. He got into a fight with his mom, packed up and left on his bike. That was just last Christmas for us.” Reggie assured her calmly. The boys were all her family, but Reggie was like her brother.

“Thanks for telling me, Reggie,” Julie said with a soft smile, gave him a hug and got up. “I think I know where I can look for Luke.” She said as she left with a smile and Reggie waved back to her.

❤️

Julie took a look in the garage just in case he’s there, but failing to find him anywhere at home, she headed to Patterson's place.

She hid behind a tree the same as she did when Alex and Reggie brought her here on Luke’s birthday.

She saw Luke sitting on a chair next to Emily, sobbing quietly. Emily was knitting something with tears on her cheeks. She saw the page from Luke’s journal she gave her that day, the song he wrote for his mom, ‘Unsaid Emily’, in a photo frame on a small table between both chairs. There was an ornament for Luke on the Christmas Tree, it shined the brightest and burned them the worst too.

Luke saw Julie and poofed in before her. Tears welled up in Julie’s eyes as she reached to wipe tears off Luke’s cheeks, but he poofed away again.

❤️

This time Julie found him in the studio lying on the couch, curled up and still sobbing. Julie sat next to him and placed her hand on his arms assuringly. He sat up to face Julie and stopped sobbing.

“It’s okay, Luke. It’s alright, you’ll be fine, they’ll be fine, we will all be alright.” Julie radiated a warmth that eased Luke’s heart as she wiped away his tears and took his face in her hands.

“Come to the kitchen with me.”

Luke tried to protest but he was too tired to resist as Julie took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen with her.

“I shouldn’t be here. I already ruined one cake. I’ll—”

Julie interrupted him by handing him a plate with the cracked cake in it and started crumbling the other cake in another plate.

Confusion spread across Luke’s face as he took the plate and set it down on the kitchen platform in front of him.

“Come on! Crumble the cake, Luke.” Julie said with a smile and her crinkled nose.

Luke’s confusion didn’t go away, but he proceeded to crumble the cake and followed after Julie.

“What are we doing, Julie?”

“We are making cake pops,” Julie said with a smile, “trust me, you’re gonna love them!”

Luke smiled, but his smile was restrained to his lips, his eyes were still sad and filled with guilt. They continued working in silence.

❤️

After putting the last of the cake pops in the fridge to set, Julie and Luke cleaned up and headed to the studio and sat down on the piano bench.

“Reggie told me.”

Luke looked confused for a split second until realisation hit him, “Oh!”

He fell silent and his head dropped.

“It’s okay, Luke. Everything can be fixed, broken hearts too. Just because something is broken doesn’t mean it can’t be whole again.”

Luke looked up at Julie.

“To be fixed doesn’t necessarily mean to go back to the way it was before. We made cake pops today. Just because the cake fell apart doesn’t mean it was ruined, those cake pops exist because the cake broke.”

Luke’s head dropped into Julie’s shoulders and he pulled her into a tight hug crying. “Julie put her arms around him and comforted Luke.

After a while when Luke felt better, he sat up straight and taking Julie’s face in his hands he said, “Thank you, Julie. I love you so much.”

Julie tilted her head and took his hands.

“I love you too.”

They were interrupted by Reggie.

“Alex! Willie! When did you get here?”

Realising Alex and Willie had been standing at the door made them blush which Luke tried to hide with a giggle.”

“Come on now, we have to get this place ready for our Phantoms Christmas party!” Julie said as she got up and went on to tidying up the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from More Than a Band (Lemonade Mouth)


End file.
